Le Bouvier et la Tisserande
by Kyzo
Summary: "- Je t'aime, Guren. - T'es cruelle, Mahiru. Comme toujours." Une destinée digne d'Hikoboshi et Orihime.


C'était une nuit comme toutes les autres. Il faisait froid, le ciel était d'un bleu nuit homogène, sans une seule trace de nuages. On n'y voyait rien, on ne pouvait rien y voir. Hormis peut-être des minuscules étoiles blanches scintillantes. Elles étaient nombreuses, cette nuit. Et elles brillaient fort, comme si elles essayaient d'attirer l'attention, de dire quelque chose.

Guren tendit la main pour tenter d'en attraper ne serait-ce qu'une. Chose inutile puisque impossible, bien sûr, il le savait. C'était impossible parce que même si les astres paraissaient près de lui, ils étaient pourtant en réalité si loin.

Dieu savait comme cette impression lui était familière.

Perdu dans l'immensité obscure du ciel parsemé, Guren pensait au passé. Il pensait à son adolescence, à sa famille, à son père…

À Mahiru.

Et puis à toutes ses erreurs, tous ses échecs, tous ses regrets.

En fait, c'était plutôt simple. Lorsqu'il pensait à son passé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Pour lui, souvenirs et passé étaient égaux à remords et regrets. Il ne voyait pas autre chose, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Le poids de tout ceci était vraiment lourd à porter, un peu trop lourd pour ses simples épaules.

Il regrettait tellement de choses, tellement d'actions, mais surtout tellement de passivité. À cette époque, il avait été tellement lâche. Et aujourd'hui, il avait honte d'avoir fait preuve de tant de lâcheté, de tant de couardise. Il avait honte d'avoir tant échoué, à tous les niveaux. Il avait honte d'avoir été aussi inutile. Parce que oui, il n'avait servi à rien, il n'avait rien fait. Et c'était bien là le problème.

Guren avait tant promis, tant juré.

Il s'était promis qu'il protègerait son père, Sayuri, Shigure et les autres. Il avait juré d'anéantir les Hiiragi, la secte Hyakuya, Saito, la guerre… La fin du monde, plus simplement.

Et puis il avait promis qu'il sauverait Mahiru.

Pire que toutes ses autres promesses, il lui avait promis _à elle_. Il l'avait regardée les yeux dans les yeux, cette nuit-là. Il l'avait tenue fermement dans ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Il avait séché ses larmes d'un revers de la main, se voulant rassurant. Il avait volé ses lèvres, aussi. Puis il lui avait dit, confiant et sûr de lui :

« Je te sauverai ».

Il lui avait dit, dans le blanc des yeux et même au téléphone, qu'il trouverait un moyen de la sauver. Qu'il voulait et qu'il allait l'aider. Et c'était ça, le comble. Il ne lui avait pas dit une mais de nombreuses fois, comme s'il était sûr de pouvoir le faire. Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il était persuadé, à l'époque, qu'il allait réussir, qu'il allait la sauver. Qu'ils allaient pouvoir être ensemble.

Parce que oui, même s'il n'arrêtait pas d'affirmer et de se persuader du contraire, Guren avait espéré, avait cru en cet espoir crédule. Même s'il faisait semblant, au fond, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Toutes ces années à s'entraîner sans relâche, à s'endurcir, c'était seulement dans ce but. C'était uniquement pour elle qu'il était devenu plus fort. Pour eux.

Là, Guren ne put retenir un rire. C'était tellement ironique de voir à quel point il avait échoué. Il était devenu plus fort, mais pas assez, il faut croire. Ça n'avait jamais été assez.

Il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas pu la sauver. De n'avoir pas _su _le faire. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était la protéger. Mais elle s'était transpercé le cœur avec son sabre.

Mahiru lui avait échappé, encore une fois. Mais une bonne fois pour toute cette fois-ci.

La faute à Guren, parce qu'il était trop faible. Encore une fois, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il n'avait pas su la garder auprès de lui. Finalement, il n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis son enfance. Il était toujours resté ce sale rat d'Ichinose qui était faible et qui n'arrivait même pas à protéger Mahiru. Même s'il avait cru, comme elle, pouvoir la changer, l'histoire se répétait inlassablement. C'était le destin peut-être. Ils étaient maudits. Il lui avait dit, enfant, qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles. On ne voulait pas leur accorder le droit d'être ensemble. Alors ils ne le seraient pas.

« _Je suis là, Guren. _»

Voilà ce qu'elle lui répétait souvent. Alors oui, elle était là, à l'intérieur de lui. Enfin, du katana. Mais elle était là, la différence. Aujourd'hui, Mahiru n'était plus qu'un vulgaire sabre. Un démon, peut-être même un monstre. _Mahiru-no-yo_… C'était ce qu'elle était devenue. Il ne restait plus rien de la Mahiru qu'il aimait. Seulement de longs cheveux cendrés et un uniforme scolaire.

Et pourtant, il l'aimait toujours.

C'était bizarre, étrange, un peu inexplicable. Parce que même si son rire n'était plus le même, peut-être qu'au fond, pour Guren, Mahiru restait Mahiru, et elle le resterait.

Pour lui, elle sera toujours plus qu'une épée. Elle sera toujours plus que _Mahiru-no-yo_. Elle restera toujours celle qu'il a aimée.

Alors n'être pas parvenu à la sauver, c'était sa plus grande blessure. Le virus, les vampires, l'apocalypse…tout ça, ce n'était rien à côté. Guren avait toujours été égoïste, et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir ressuscité Shinya et les autres, au péril du monde entier. Si c'était à refaire, il le referait. S'il avait pu sauver Mahiru de cette manière, il aurait sacrifié n'importe quelle vie. La sienne, et même celles de Sayuri et de Shigure.

Par contre, il se sentait tellement coupable de lui avoir menti, de lui avoir fait espérer, même s'il doutait qu'elle l'ait un jour cru. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était trop tard, et visiblement elle avait eu raison. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir été si faible. Et cette culpabilité le rongeait comme un poison à longue durée. Encore aujourd'hui, Guren n'était que regrets, et ne se définissait que comme tel. Ce n'était que ce qu'il voyait de lui. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Mahiru qui l'attendait, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle l'avait toujours attendu, et elle avait presque toujours été malheureuse. C'était une des seules choses qu'il avait réussi à accomplir, lui faire du mal. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours été là, à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Ah, ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer. Dans ces nuits-là plus que jamais. Ses longs cheveux cendrés, ses yeux ambrés, son odeur féminine, sa voix douce et rassurante… Il pouvait toujours la voir, elle était toujours là en lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était plus la vraie Mahiru.

Ce que Guren pouvait être ridicule. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire à Yuu qu'il fallait laisser de côté le passé et avancer et pourtant, il était celui qui y restait le plus attaché.

Oui, c'était vraiment une nuit comme toutes les autres pour Guren, à ressasser son passé et se noyer dans ses regrets.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les étoiles étaient toujours là, plus brillantes que jamais. Guren avait toujours aimé les étoiles. Elles lui rappelaient qu'il y avait tant de beauté qu'il ne voyait presque jamais. Puis un jour, il a appris la vérité. Les étoiles qu'il regarde tous les soirs sont en fait mortes depuis des millions d'années. Elles paraissent si près, si vivantes…

Mais elle ne sont que des mensonges.

« _Qui se soucie de savoir si les étoiles sont mortes ? Tant qu'on peut les voir, ça signifie qu'elles sont réelles pour nous, Guren. _»

_ Comme toi, hein ?

« _Exactement. Je suis morte, mais, tant que tu pourras me voir et m'entendre, ça signifie que je serai toujours réelle pour toi. _»

Comme pour lier le geste à la parole, le fantôme l'enlaça, emprisonnant son torse dans ses bras fins.

« _Je t'aime, Guren. _»

Il prit ses poignets dans ses mains. Que du vide.

_ T'es cruelle, Mahiru. Comme toujours.

xxx


End file.
